Percabeth and the Quest to Save Aphrodite
by PercyJacksonROX
Summary: The title says it all. Aphrodite needs Percy and Annabeth's help to save her. If she's not remembered by mortals in less than a week, the world will go into total destruction. Annabeth doesn't feel like she can do it, but can Percy encourage her and push her on? Warning: Percabeth fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello. This is just an idea for a Percabeth story. I don't know if it's good, or if the idea sucks, but maybe just read this first chapter and decide... **

**I'm sorry if the spacing is screwed (I just copy and pasted from a pages document). I did it instead of studying for a final exam (which was really stupid of me), but... who cares?**

**If you have an idea for a Percabeth moment, or anything, review, or PM me, because I need ideas if I'm going to continue. **

**Does anyone even read Author's notes? I don't know. But please review if you read. THANKS!**

* * *

What if I told you I never intended in falling in love? What if I never meant to consult Aphrodite on it? And what if this was all a mistake?

I had a long, tiring day at camp, yet it was one of the best. Annabeth and I had spent the day harvesting strawberries for the summer rush for the markets. Argus would be driving in the crates later in the week.

When we played capture the flag later on, I was opposing the Athena cabin, yet Annabeth and I worked together. She told me where her flag was, and I cheated by telling Annabeth ours was on the opposite side of the woods where it really was.

Annabeth beat me up, but I deserved it. After all, when you lie to your girlfriend, you definitely deserve a beating.

After capture the flag, Annabeth and I sat beside each other at the campfire, holding hands and singing, "If only I were Apollo's lyre" (the Apollo cabin's choice), and "Blowing Rome Down" (Ares' cabin's choice).

I kissed Annabeth goodnight and went to my cabin. Tyson was still with Poseidon, so that night, I had the cabin to myself.

I got in bed immediately.

I fell asleep and dreamt I was fighting the Minotaur. It went by exactly how it had happened the first time.

Grover showed up at the cabin door in Montauk. My mother panicked and drove us about ten minutes down the road before we were thrown into a ditch on the side of the road.

In the commotion, I defeated the Minotaur. My mother was gone. Grover was bleating unpleasantly.

I hauled Grover over the camp's borders. I ran to the Big House.

This is where things were delayed.

I saw Chiron and Annabeth run out. They knelt over me as I fainted. The pain I felt in my dream again was like Hades' death grip.

Suddenly, the dream paused. I waited for Chiron and Annabeth to converse.

They should be talking about me, I thought. They should pick me up and bring me to the infirmary.

But it seemed like the whole world was frozen.

Suddenly I was on Olympus. I was in front of the council. The gods were deciding if they were to kill me after I returned the lightning bolt.

Athena glared at me. She wanted me dead. I was too much of a threat, she said. But now I knew the _real_ reason she wished for me to die.

One word came to mind. _Annabeth_.

The scene changed again. I was sitting on a blanket. It was the Fourth of July and everyone was here at Fireworks beach.

Annabeth was in my arms. She watched Hercules kill the Nemean Lion. She looked so pretty in the red and blue lights flashing from the sky.

Again, the world stopped. The fireworks in the sky paused with a heart with an arrow through it.

I looked around. Everyone froze mid-smile. Even Annabeth wrapped in my embrace.

"Ah, what a beautiful place to stop. The symbol of my apprentice. Eros." A voice from behind me startled me.

I flung my head around and Aphrodite sat in front of a tree.

"Percy." She patted the spot beside her for me to come sit.

I looked at Annabeth. If I moved she would fall.

Aphrodite smiled. "She won't fall Perseus. She's frozen in that position. Come." She smiled again. "Sit."

I carefully got up. Aphrodite was right. Annabeth stayed with her legs crossed leaning back.

Slowly, I sat a few feet away from Aphrodite.

"You know, Eros, you probably know him better as Cupid. Romans took everything from the Greek side. They even changed my name to _Venus_. What kind of mane is that? It's not romantic in _any_ way. Now, names that are longer, more letters is _more_ romantic. Like Aphrodite. Or, for example, Percabeth."

I looked at her and stayed silent.

Aphrodite looked at me. "Do you like it? Percabeth?" She stared at me for approval.

I shrugged. "Um… what?" I asked.

She sighed. "Perabeth. Your couple name, you imbecile! Percy and Annabeth merged together. I thought about putting Annabeth first, but all I could come up with was Annabercy, and that doesn't sound good at all, so Percabeth it is." She looked at me like I was supposed to understand. "So, what do you think about it?"

I looked at Aphrodite. "Um… it's okay, I guess."

She smiled. "Good. Now, you must be wondering why I'm here."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's talk. Annabeth." She said, suddenly serious.

I cautiously nodded. "Okay…"

"You love her."

"Yeah, duh. She's amazing."

Aphrodite smiled. "True love. I remember when I was in love. It was very long ago."

I nodded. "Ares, but-,"

Aphrodite shook her head. "No, not Ares. I've never really loved him. I just went out with Ares to make Hephaestus notice me. All Hephaestus did was build, or tinker with a toy of his. He never turned a blind eye to me. And I wanted him to notice me in some way or another. Even if that meant him catching me with another man." Aphrodite explained.

I was surprised that Aphrodite didn't even love Ares. She was… cheating on both Ares and Hephaestus. "So who do you love? Hephaestus?"

She shook her head and scrunched her nose. "Him? No! I just want him to care for me… Like Zeus cares about Hera, although he still had relationships with mortals." Aphrodite explained.

"So… who?" I asked.

She sighed. "It's tragic. I don't even remember his name. That's how long ago." She said. Aphrodite turned to me and put her hand to my cheek. "He was much like you, Perseus. That is why I want you and Annabeth to stay together." She explained.

I looked at Aphrodite nervously. "Um… If you…" I coughed. "Loved him… and he's like m-me, then why wouldn't you-,"

Aphrodite chuckled. I stopped talking. "Hero, I do not want to tear your relationship. I want to see you happy. I don't want your love life to tear apart like mine and my lover's did. It's like a different dimensional force has sent you here as a test to me. I cannot break your heart, Percy. Not after how my heart was broken by the death of that man I loved. I'd rather have your happiness than mine, whilst you are broken inside." She said.

I had never realized that Aphrodite might actually have… feelings for me. She never struck me as the type to fall in love with… well, me.

Aphrodite sighed. "Now, back to Annabeth." Aphrodite frowned. She stared at Annabeth's back. I followed her gaze.

Aphrodite put on a small smile, but she seemed sad. "You must love her."

I nodded. "You should know how much. You're the love goddess." I said.

Aphrodite sadly laughed, like she was remembering a terrible part from her past. "I cannot feel the love that my victims feel. I can make people fall in love, break their hearts, and find them new loves, but I cannot feel the love they have towards each other. But I can slightly sense your love towards your young Annabeth. When there is true love that is so strong, I can always sense it. It's not fake." Her voice cracked whilst she was talking.

"So… say my mom and Poseidon." I said. "Was their love… true?" I asked.

Aphrodite put a hand on my shoulder. "I cannot sense a god's love, Percy, but I can assure you, it was as true as true can be."

I nodded at the insight.

She then shook her head. "We are off topic again. I have little time left. I need you to talk about Annabeth." She said.

"Okay… what about?" I asked.

Aphrodite gazed into my eyes. If it were a year before, I would have been in a trance. I would have thought Aphrodite was the most beautiful thing on Earth. But now, I didn't have the same effect wash over me. I realized only Annabeth did that to me.

"Anything. What you love most about Annabeth."

I smiled. "Her." I said.

Aphrodite looked hurt. She started wavering in the dream. "No. Percy. You must talk more about Annabeth. That is not enough! Annabeth! What do you love about her?" She started getting hurried and scared.

I nodded. I started ranting about Annabeth as much as I could. "I love everything about her. Her hair. It smells of lemons in the summer. I love her laugh. It's so beautiful. Like a song. And when she talks about architecture, it's like she's on fire. She'll keep going and going until I have to cut her off with a kiss. And her kisses taste like blue raspberries. The sweetest berries you could ever taste. And Annabeth's not scared to show here true side. At least, not scared in front of me. She's my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without her." I said whatever came to mind when I thought of Annabeth.

For a few seconds, Aphrodite calmed down. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. A small smiled played on her perfectly balmed lips.

When she opened her eyes once more, she looked at me.

"Thank you, Percy. You and Annabeth have done me a great favor. I must return it someday. When you call, I will be there. You can summon me whenever you wish." She said.

I was confused. I had no clue what Aphrodite was talking about, but I agreed, deciding it was too risky to get in an argument with a goddess. "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite."

She squeezed my hand. "Annabeth is waiting for you. Awake."

I woke up with a start and sat up in my bed. The room was dark, but I heard a rap at the door.

Annabeth, I thought.

I pulled on a pair of pants and ran to the door. I swung it open and Annabeth ran into my arms.

"Seaweed Brain, thank the gods!" She squeezed me so tightly, I thought I might have instantaneously died and came back.

"What's the matter, Wise Girl?" I asked.

Annabeth led me back into the cabin. She sat on the bed beside mine and waited for me to retreat to my own.

When I sat, Annabeth continued.

"Percy, I had a dream." She started. "It was… odd. Aphrodite came and-,"

I cut her off. "Wait. Aphrodite came to you? She arrived in my own dream, too."

Annabeth nodded. "I know. Let me tell you mine, and we can compare."

I nodded in agreement and looked at Annabeth. "Yeah. Shoot."

"I was… seven. It was a flachback. I was running from a monster when I found Thalia and L-," She started. Even though I had defeated Kronos in Luke's body last year, Annabeth still had a hard time thinking about him and even saying his name.

I put my hand on her knee. "It's okay. Just keep going." I said.

Annabeth nodded. "Then the scene changed. I was on Half-Blood hill. I was hugging him and I watched as Thalia turned into a tree… all over again." Annabeth forced out the words, still hurt. "Then, suddenly, I saw you. You were at the bottom of the hill—killing the Cyclopes that were attacking us." She smiled at me. "I don't know why I saw you, but there you were. Before I could call out your name, I was back on the beach. The fireworks were going off. I was with you—in your arms."

I nodded. "That part was in my dream, too."

Ananbeth smiled. "It all paused, and then Aphrodite appeared. She talked about you and me. She just wanted me to talk about you. She wanted to listen."

Annabeth grabbed my hand. "She disappeared after that. She told me to go to you and come to your cabin. That I'd find the answer here, Percy. Tell me your dream." Annabeth demanded.

I nodded. I told her from start to finish. From me fighting the Minotaur, to Aphrodite disappearing. The only thing I left out was about Aphrodite's lover. I didn't need Annabeth worrying that Aphrodite might try to get me.

Annabeth closed her eyes and shook her head. She squeezed my hand. "Oh no."

I was concerned. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked.

She lifted her head and looked at me. "Percy, Aphrodite just sent us on a quest." I said.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Annabeth, you have to have a prophecy. You have to consult Rachel on those. Aphrodite didn't have a prophecy. How could there be a quest?" I asked.

"The last time Aphrodite appeared in two people of the opposite gender's dreams at once, there was a great war. Aphrodite disappeared and chaos took over. No one loved each other. Hatred rained over. World War I, Percy." Annabeth looked scared.

I looked past Annabeth to the door. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that there is going to be a war. Aphrodite isn't missing. She's still here, isn't she?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "When she asked us to talk about each other, she was trying to renew her strength. She was being depleated, or something was taking her love _from_ her. Eros, Phileo, Storge, and Agape. Aphrodite is trying to collect the four loves." Annabeth explained.

I bit my lip. "Aphrodite said something about Eros in my dream… him being Cupid's Greek form."

Annabeth nodded. "Aphrodite came to us to find Eros. She needs the other three restored before chaos comes. But what I think she was forgetting, that we have all four in our relationship." Annabeth said.

"Okay, wait up. What do all of them do?" I asked.

"It's not what they _do_. It's what they contain. Eros—romantic love. Phileo—frienship. Storge—affection. And Agape—unconditional love." Annabeth said. "I read a whole book about it last year. By C.S. Lewis for a school project. He stated that Agape was like God." Annabeth said.

I paused. "God… as in _God_ God? Like the Bible, Christian, in Heaven, God?" I asked. I knew Chiron told me when I arrived at camp that he would talk to me in the Christian manner later, but he never had.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. But Agape can be in our relations to each other, too. Like no matter what stupid things you do, I will always love you." Annabeth said.

I couldn't help but kiss Annabeth. So that's what I did. I leaned over and put my lips to hers.

When we kissed, I could feel a burst of energy. It was like suddenly the lights turned on.

Annabeth smiled as we pulled apart. She looked at me expectantly. "Did you feel that?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded. "The burst of energy? Yeah."

Annabeth stuck up her head to me and widened her eyes. "Don't you know what it is? We're slowly regenerating Aphrodite's powers. Every time we do something that shows love towards each other, Aphrodite slowly gets stronger."

I bit my upper lip. "So, say if we kiss long enough, Aphrodite's powers will be back and then the world will be safe?" I asked. I liked the idea of that…

Annabeth stared at me, unimpressed. "No, Seaweed Brain. That would only give a quarter of her strength back. That would only power one of the four. We'd have to find a way to power the others." Annabeth said.

Only starting to understand what Annabeth was getting at, I nodded. "Then why don't we just kiss and find out which one it is?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "We won't know. That's the thing. We need to map out what to do to restore all four. That kiss was only the beginning." She explained.

I nodded. This quest sounded like the best one yet. All I had to do what show my love towards Annabeth. That wouldn't be hard at all. And especially since Aphrodite must consider us to have the most powerful love for each other throughout the whole world.

"Wait. But Eros is Cupid. Cupid is a minor god." I said.

Annabeth nodded. "And…?"

"Wouldn't Eros still be alive? And the others? They wouldn't be a part of Aphrodite, but maybe friends, or something." I suggested.

Annabeth looked at me and smiled weakly. "Yes, they are completely separate from Aphrodite, but the goddess is made up of all four. Without the four loves, she would basically be a useless beauty goddess. Selfish and vain." Annabeth said.

"Okay, so… we have to restore it in Aphrodite, not the actual Greek forms?"

"Correct."

"But why couldn't say, four Greek froms just restore her?" I asked.

Annabeth bit her lip. "Because the gods can fade. If they are not remember by mortals, they will eventually die. Aphrodite needs the mortals' help this time." She said.

"Got it." I understood.

Annabeth got up. "We can consult Chiron about this in the morning." Annabeth said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'll return to my cabin." Annabeth kissed me on the cheek.

With her back turned to me, I smiled. "So, Percabeth will start tomorrow?" I asked.

Annabeth turned around. "Percabeth? Seriously?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Aphrodite made it up."

"Oh, since Aphrodite made it up, it's good!" Annabeth threw her hands up in a sarcastic manner.

Then she smiled. "Of course. Percabeth will start tomorrow."

* * *

**So... I don't know. Please review and tell me what you think. Is the idea stupid? Is the whole premise stupid? I made up the whole WWI thing, so if Uncle Rick said otherwise in the series, don't blame me. **

**Thanks for reading (if you even did)! And review! Flames are welcome. I don't find them offensive. **

**Okay, good-bye yall**

**-Me. Le awesome person a la Sarah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow people. So... I started this, thinking I'd continue, but then I lost total interest (I know. Me and my commitment...) So, I decided to make it a one-shot and complete this story! Thanks for the people who read and liked, though! You guys make my day!**

**Random Thought: I love DAVID "GORDO" GORDON! Okay. Bye.**


End file.
